one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Black vs Regime Superman
Two evil versions of alien heroes that personify good duke it out in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Battle Metropolis was being invaded.Goku black has landed in earth one and has caused havoc across the globe,killing everyone in sight. Goku black charged up a kamehameha and prepared to destroy metropolis,but he was by an infinite mass punch that sent him flying into the desert. Goku black got up and looked at his attacker...Regime Superman. Superman:Only I am able to destroy what belongs to this world..not you. Goku Black:We'll see about that. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Goku Black charged at superman and collided punches with him,causing a crater to form from under them.They both stared at eachother before trading blows with eachother across the desert,causing shockwaves to occur throughout the desert itself while they were moving too fast for the normal eye to see. 50! Goku black kicked superman,but was then punched by him as they continued to trade blows across the land until Goku kicked superman down,but flew into a uppercut from the corrupt man of steel.Both warriors then collided kicks before Goku blocked a punch,then superman blocked a kick before they moved away from eachother. Superman:I might actually break a sweat on this one. Goku:I'm not even breaking a single sweat here. 40! Both warriors then flew at eachother as fast as they could before they again traded blows faster than the speed of light,causing multiple craters to form as shockwaves were being caused from them fighting in several locations.Black kneed superman,but ran into a punch from superman,who then did a double axe handle before doing a massive heat vision beam,but Black managed to teleport behind the man of steel and kick him down,then teleported in front of him and put his fist up,causing the wind to be knocked out of superman,then threw him down before kicking him into a mountain. 30! Superman used ice breath on black as he flew to him,then did a heat vision blast to send black flying,then flew up to the sun as Black got up. Black:Where did he- Suddenly,Black sensed Superman's power growing by the thousands..no..millions! Black:well...guess I gotta step it up. Black then closed his eyes and started transforming as the earth shook from the sheer power of him.When the transformation was done,he was in his super saiyan rose form. 20! Black sensed superman flying to him at his top speed,then revved his fist up before punching superman full force when he reached black,sending him flying through several mountains before superman recovered and clashed with Black,then traded blows with him in unimaginable speeds,both getting their hits in and wearing eachother down before Black kicked superman in the face,who then uppercut black and threw him to the ground. 10! Black got up and charged a full power kamehameha as superman flew at him full speed for a infinite mass punch to end the fight,but Black fired the full power kamehameha,sending superman flying before Black grabbed him and used instant transmission to teleport to a nearby red sun,then did another full power kamehameha to send superman into the red sun,causing superman to lose all of his energy inside of the red sun with no way of getting out. K.O!!! Black sighed before teleporting out. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GOKU BLACK! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3